Five Bad Band
The Evil Counterpart of a Five Man Band to put it simply. The roles of one The Big Bad - The Main Villain Counterpart to The Hero, or if present sometimes the Big Good. Large and in Charge, with an inner circle of mooks to do their bidding and often also an Evil Army as well. The Dragon - Usually more physical than their boss, and commonly the most trusted member of the bunch. Good for leading minions and carrying out orders when the boss isn't arround. However they are the most likely to betray the team (especially if they're treachrous) The Evil Genius - Operates the weapons or acts as Mission Control for the others. Often essential to the evil scheme; their screwing up could mean the entire thing falls apart. Most likely of this group to be offed or fired for this very reason.They are also More prone to insanity or other quirks than others. The Brute - Counterpart to Fighter of a team. If the Dragon doesn't lead the Miniond, they will. While likely not better in a fight than The Dragon, is often the most physically powerful and often the most sadistic. Likes to fight and get his hands dirty, The Dark Chick - The counterpart to The Chick, they can vary quite significantly, and is chiefly defined by looking or acting wildly different from the other members, adding color to the group. It's this member that stands out for one reason or another, and may be considered the "freak" or loose cannon of the group, particularly by her own members. Also frequent is for the group to get a Sixth Ranger of its own — possibly a Sixth Ranger who betrays the team for their own goals or to change sides Examples *Shadowborg and the Mantrons **The Big Bad: Shadowborg **The Dragon: Scorpix **The Evil Genius: Hornix **The Brute: Centipix **The Dark Chick: Mantix The Beginning The Big Bad: Slade Wilson The Dragon: Anti Cosmo The Evil Genius: The Joker The Brute: Hades The Dark Chick: Eddy and The V Team Sixth Ranger Traitor: Boomer and Django of the Dead Slade Strikes Back Slade's team The Big Bad: Slade again The Dragon: Anti Cosmo again The Evil Genius: Hades The Brute: The V Team The Dark Chick/ Sixth Ranger Traitor: Luciaus and his gang Joker's team Big Bad: The Joker The Dragon: The Chameleon The Evil Genius: Dick Hardly The Brute: Waspinator The Dark Chick: Deliah Sixth Ranger Traitor: Peep The V Team Island Adventure Big Bad: Uka Uka or so it was believed then it was revealed that Hunson Abadeer was the actual villain The Dragon: Brother Blood The Evil Genius: Alternate Doofenschimtz (also the Dragon to Hunson) The Brute: Tarus Bulba The Dark Chick: Lien Da Sixth Ranger Traitor: The Z Force The Great Time Travel Adventure The Big Bad: Hunson Abadeer The Dragon: The Joker The Evil Genius: Alt Doof (Could be codragons with Joker) The Brute: Tarus Bulba The Dark Chick: Darkwarrior Duck Sixth Ranger: No Heart and Lockdown Sixth Ranger Traitor: Scorpion The Grand Summer Season Trek Big Bad: Discord (The True Villain) The Dragon: Vilgax (The False main Villain) Evil Genius: Porky Minch The Brute: M.Bison (also an evil genius) The Dark Chick: Reaver Sixth Rangers: Count Veger, Alec Trevalyn, Emperor Pete and Obodiah Stane Sixth Ranger Traitor: Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Mandark Totally Mobian Spies Big Bad: Iron Queen (until Terrance Lewis was revealed to be the villain) The Dragon: Count Dooku The Evil Genius: Red Skull The Brute: Nemesis The Dark Chick: Queen Chrysatlis Sixth Ranger Traitor: Mecha Sally, Hugo Brass , Solidus Snake and Calamitous The Tales of Nightosphere Empire (Before The Multiuniversal War of Destiny and after CarnEvil) The Big Bad: Hunson Abadeer (As he helped the villains of the latter story and then went through with his own plan after they're defeat) The Dragon: Lockdown The Evil Genius: Dr.Albert Willy and Amon The Brute: Hades (Ghost and Goblins) The Dark Chick: Maximus I.Q The Sixth Ranger: Hondo Okiona The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Discord’s Dystopia League The Big Bad: Discord and Dr.Weil The Dragon: Obodiah Stane The Evil Genius: Terrance Lewis The Brute: Yakvone and Boddicker The Dark Chick: MOM Sixth Ranger: Pitch Black Sixth Ranger Traitor: Sophita (Though she became a Brute when she embraced her villainly and after that betrayed the villains) Sigma’s team The Big Bad: Sigma The Dragon: Sektor The Evil Genius: Clu The Brute: Asura The Dark Chick: Wuya Sixth Ranger: Shaft Hunson Abadeer’s team (though they weren’t villains) The Big Bad: Hunson Abadeer The Dragon: Amon The Evil Genius: Dr.Wily The Brute: Agent Smith The Dark Chick: Willaim Dunbar Sixth Ranger: Dracula and Death Legends of Light and Darkness The Big Bad: Malefor The Dragon: Khan Sleigh The Evil Genius: Giovanni The Brute: Fire Lord Ozai and Saix The Dark Chick: Hexa,Decimal and Ursula Sixth Ranger Traitor: Darkseid, later Maxim Horvath The Darkseven The Big Bad: Darkseid The Dragon: MissingNo/The Entity The Evil Genius: Narissa The Brute: Rugal Bernstein The Dark Chick: Irene Addler (In a way) The Sixth Ranger: The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker The Robotic Empire The Big Bad: Mechuckles and Elder God The Dragon: Android 17 The Evil Genius: Broodwing and The Major The Brute: Vulcan and Silver Lion The Dark Chick: Gaia and Glados(when she's mind controlled) The Sixth Ranger: Nudar Phobos's League The Big Bad: Prince Phobos The Dragon: Thanatos and Mosquito The Evil Genius: Andross The Brute: Mechakara and Deacon Frost The Dark Chick: Ryoko The Sixth Ranger: Donald Morden,V.V., and Lord Cedric Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu The Big Bad: Dormammu The Dragon: The Horned King The Evil Genius: Adolf Hitler The Brute: Vlad Bender The Dark Chick: Black Knight The Sixth Ranger Traitor: Xigbar Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil The Big Bad: Dormammu (The False main Villain) The Dragon: The Horned King and Kefka The Evil Genius: Umlaut The Brute: Vlad Bender The Dark Chick: Black Knight The Sixth Ranger Traitor: BIG Chesse (The True Villain) LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Dormammu's Clan Big Bad: Dormammu The Evil Genius: Adolf Hitler and Fearless Leader The Brute: Vlad Bender The Dark Chick: Black Knight Sixth Ranger Traitor: Falcon and King Rex Izaya's Team Big Bad: Izaya Orihara The Dragon: Big Bad Wolf The Evil Genius: Big Chill, Malware, and Ragdoll The Brute: Hyp, Malware and Grapefriut The Dark Chick: Pandora Sixth Rangers: Professor Hojo Sixth Ranger Traitor: Thrax, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Black Mask A Christmas Bizarro Big Bad: Phantom Blot The Dragon: Kyber The Evil Genius: Tobi The Brute: The Fur Ghost The Dark Chick: Medusa Gorgon Sixth Rangers: General Scales, Tabuu, Zant, Feathers McGraw, Wrath, and Slender Man Sixth Ranger Traitor: The Grinch and Abominable Snowmonster The Wrath of God of War The League of Deathfecta The Big Bad: Ares The Dragon: Deus The Evil Genius: Sutekh The Destroyer The Brute: Bills,Galactus,Demise,Pyrrhon The Dark Chick: Amora Sixth Ranger: Fleming,Enerjak,Amastu-Mikaboshi Meister of War The Criminal Empire Big Bad: Kingpin The Dark Dragon: Pre Viszla and Baron Strucker The Evil Genius: Dr. Doppler The Brute: Bullseye The Dark Chick: President Stone Sixth Ranger: Dynamo,Lotso,Frank Tenpenny The Murderisitc League Big Bad: Johan Liebert The Dragon: Thrax and Francis Dolarhyde The Evil Genius: Dr. Finitevus The Brute: Aldrich Killian The Dark Chick: Shion and Rip Van Winkle The Sixth Ranger: Destro,Curtis Blackburn,John White,Solf J.Kimblee, Elder Toguro The Darken Gathering Big Bad: Darkonda The Dragon: Grune The Destroyer and Gabriel Shear The Evil Genius: Dr.Pestus, Clyde Alexander Shelton, Professor Von Kripplespak, Raoul Silva, and Fawful. The Brute: Montross, Fallon, Clubber Lang, and Petey Piranha Plant. The Dark Chick: Fenghuang Sixth Rangers: Trent Boyett, Magnetman , Mad Mod, and Pavel The Olympus Empire The Big Bad: Zeus The Dragon: Beelzeboss and Dennis the Hitman The Evil Genius: Dr. Robotnik and Cain The Brute: Gongora,Shredder, Radec,Tyrone King, Giant Chicken,Adam Sutler,Taskmaster The Dark Chick: Arachne The Sixth Ranger: Mifune,Alex Delarge,Charlie F Muntz,Ramses, Kent Mansley,Malachite A Christmas Bizzarro in July Dormammu's Clan The Big Bad: Dormammu The Dragon: Phantom Blot, Kyber, The Horned King The Evil Genius: Adolf Hitler, Tobi, and Fearless Leader The Brute: The Fur Ghost The Dark Chick: Medusa Gorgon The Sixth Ranger: Children of Pandora The Big Bad: Pandora The Dragon: Mai and Ty Lee The Evil Genius: Odin The Brute: ??? The Dark Chick: Regina, Suigintou, and Beatrice The Sixth Ranger: Delia York, King Sombra, Slender Man, Wrath Pheonix Inc. The Big Bad: The Dragon: The Evil Genius: The Brute: The Dark Chick: The Sixth Ranger: Kokoro Beats up Evil Residents The Big Bad: Pandora The Dragon: Mai and Ty Lee The Evil Genius: Agito Wanijima The Brute: Greed, Evil Way Big, and Shin Asuka The Dark Chick: Angel The Sixth Ranger: Delia York, King Sombra, Slender Man, and Wrath Sixth Ranger Traitor: Thrax and Killer Moth Looking foward to the other five bad bands of the other stories Category:Villains Category:Team villains Category:Characters